


Death With Dignity

by TANKS (zachoek)



Category: Penny Arcade, Penny Arcade Adventures: On the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness
Genre: Anne and Moira are mentioned, Death, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Letters, M/M, Reveal, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Tycho is dead, set in an AU where New Arcadia hadn't been destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zachoek/pseuds/TANKS
Summary: Gabe reads a letter Tycho left him upon his death.
Relationships: Gabe/Tycho (Penny Arcade)
Kudos: 2





	Death With Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, just something I wanted to get out. I hope you like this (if anyone reads this)

Gabriel swears he can feel his presence somewhere in this room. Every piece of furniture remains a piece of him. His scent, his prints, some items retain such a thing, the clothing he wore, the bed he slept in. It’s almost as if he could feel him through this. He only wished he could, he’d do anything right now to be held.   
  
Tycho had died unexpectedly, Moira tried to tell Gabe that this was his _plan_ to destroy the very world they were trying to save. He didn’t believe it, bah, she was just jealous...just trying to turn him. He swore his loyalty to Tycho, even before they had entered romantically. If he had really lied to him like that, he wouldn’t know what to think.   
  
Of course, in that same thought, it could have very well been true. But there must have been a reason.   
  
Now Gabe was...alone.   
  
He missed him more than anything, his touch, his voice, the sound he could still hear as he read Tycho’s very own writings. He hadn’t picked them up much since he passed, but one sat upon the desks of his study that was like red light in a dark forest.   
  
The last thing he ever wrote.   
  
Gabriel picked it up, mustering up the strength to read it.

_My Dear Gabriel,_

_Whenever you read this, whenever this gets to you, I will have passed,_

“Thanks for the reminder.” Gabe responded to the letter as if Tycho was telling him this face to face.

_And as much as it pains me to tell you this. I feel I have lied to you for a large duration of our relationship. Not about our relationship of course, as I loved you as much as I said I did, It’s much more painful to write this knowing how close we had gotten. I will admit as I planned this, I didn’t expect us to get this far. But it had to happen either way, it made the end so much harder. I loved you more than anything._

Gabe felt panic set in before he read the next part  
  
 _Moira had … become aware of this during our time wedded. She was very angry to discover I sought out to do what I have done. To die on the hypothetical cross, to keep Anna Claire locked away, to create a new world of her goodness. I won’t know whether or not this worked out. If it did, I hope you took well to this world._

Gabe felt crushed. Well, what he had chosen to ignore had been true. The most unfortunate part being Tycho’s plan hadn’t worked.   
  
If it had, he wouldn’t be standing where he was at this moment.   
  
_As you might know, I am on a one way ticket to the Underhell by lineage. I want to make it clear that I will miss you deeply. I wasn’t using you, you meant as much to me as I always said you did. The most painful part of this is losing you. Possibly your trust post-mortem. But I loved you Johnathan Gabriel, I did._ _  
  
_

Gabriel had started to choke up, tears streaming rapidly. The letter became drenched in his tears. Gabriel tried to snap himself out of it just to read the last words.   
  
_Wherever you reside now, know that I am thinking about you. Every single moment I’m down here I’m thinking about you._ _  
_ _  
_ _In my death, I leave you with this. I love you more than anything._ _  
_ _I left a better world, for you, for everyone._ _  
_ _I just hope it worked out._   
_  
With all my soul (wherever it now resides),_

_Tycho Erasmus Brahe_


End file.
